blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Bullet Wiki:Manual of Style
__TOC__ Perspective * In-Universe: Articles should be written with In-Universe wording. Phrases like "in Chapter 1" or "in the Inheritance of the Seven Stars arc" are not be be utilized in sentences. These articles include characters, locations, and abilities. Basically, any article that has information based around the contents of the site, is an in-universe article. Occasionally, it may be necessary to mention the manga or anime in an "in-universe" article. This will be allowed, but only on a case-to-case basis. Pictures and Video For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images and videos for this wiki, please see the image policy. Content Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English (with exception to the Japanese content required via technique, powers or skill names determined by the content of the series). This includes articles, forum posts, blogs and talk pages. If a users second language is English and they are not apprised of correct grammar and sentence structure we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here as editing will be extremely difficult if you can not properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up undone as they cannot be understood. Spelling in Words There are many different types of English; such as: American English and British English. To prevent this from leading to conflicts, Black Bullet Wiki chose American English as our main form of English. For more information, please see the examples below. Also see American and British English spelling differences on Wikipedia. Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Fan speculation and “what ifs/maybe” as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations are to be only placed in forums (see Forum). Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Also while there is cursing in Black Bullet, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section in use with relevant quotes. Adding non-relevant quotes with random curse words and or just putting down random curse words that may have been said is not acceptable. Page Edits * There is only one format to be used on the site, which is a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are too complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. * Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. *If something is added to an article it must be referenced, no exceptions. Abilities * Please refrain from adding speculative content into the Powers & Abilities section. While the section is based on the skills and talents seen and spoken of we as users cannot take liberties with content. Such as assuming someone has skill in something without possibly knowing the truth of it as they have yet to either use it or the information has never been spoken of in series. Fan Fiction & Fan Art # Fan fiction is not permitted on the articles. # Fan art is not permitted in any article page, however fanart may be uploaded as long as they are not used in any article other than your own user page. No pornographic images may be uploaded. Appearances in Other Media # Summaries of characters that appeared in special chapters will be placed under the Appearances in Other Media sections of the pages, not in any other section. Vandalism & Language # Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. # This is a encyclopedia of information on Black Bullet; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. Vulgar and or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. Speculation # Do not speculate on the article pages. (Meaning if it is not stated or shown and cannot be properly referenced it is not a fact). Refer all speculation to the Watercooler. Source Referencing # All information added to articles on this site must be referenced, no exceptions. # The wiki's information should only come from manga, official guide books, official material, officially proven interviews and from Hon Morino. # The primary source for references would be the manga; manga always takes precedent in references *If you are referencing a manga chapter, there is no need to describe your references. Simply put the reference, and the reader can go to the chapter themselves. *Do not just put the chapter for a reference, put the page it happened on as well. *Once a page has at 9 references, a small small scroll box must be added to the references section. This is done so the references don't take up too much space on the page. :*Most users tend to have problems with the scroll boxes, so just copy and paste this code onto the pages exactly like this: :: *The References should be in this style: :For Manga References: Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 1-2 ' :'For Omake References: Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 1-2 :For Duplicate Manga References: Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 45, Page 4 :*If you use the duplicate manga reference, the two or more things being referenced have the exact same chapter and page. :*Also, once you place the initial Duplicate Reference: Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 45, Page 4 The next Duplicate References can just be '. Outside References # References to other manga/anime series is not encouraged. Black Bullet wiki is exclusively about Black Bullet. Capitalization of words On this wiki many words will appear in capitals letters. Do not change them. A list of such words are: :Terms :Weapon names :Organization names :Abilities names :Character names Plagiarism Do not provide works, data, and/or images of other sites to Black Bullet Wikia if it may/will violate the terms of the Use and Policy of both the Wikia and the site in question. As the editors of their respective sites worked hard on their articles, it is unjust to copy and claim the information as their own without contributing credit to the original contributor. If anyone is caught plagiarizing from other sites without contributing their sources and/or violating their policy, the content will be removed. The user responsible for the content will be subjected to punishment depending on the severity of the plagiarized work. The punishment can range from a warning to permanent removal from the Black Bullet Wikia. Exceptions to the case include: the material contributed is by the original contributor that provided the information to both the sites, or have some form of approval from the site in question. Original artwork and anime images that are not claimed and/or distributed by any other sites (e.g. images edited from public distributed files, such as raw scans, manga Tankōbon, or images from the anime) are excluded. In addition, official sites and shopping sites, such as auction sites or direct sale sites, and Black Bullet Wikia sites of an alternative language are excluded as well. If anyone finds any information that is potentially plagiarized from sites other than the exceptions given in the last paragraph, please report to the active Admins. While stating why it is considered to be plagiarized and providing proof of plagiarized works is optional, it would greatly speed up the process of checking and allow the making of the final decisions. If you wish, you may also remove the plagiarized content yourself, but please do report and remove the plagiarized content only. Wiki Users Becoming a user on this Wiki won't take more than a minute! A user can provide many benefits on the Wiki and can contribute to create more partnership with other active users, which will make the Black Bullet Wiki grow. Do not use the information on this Wiki for personal gain or for vandalism. If there's a need to know how to create an account, this page will help. If there's a need to know how to edit the user page, this page will help, as well as the Black Bullet Wikia users. Tense All portions of the articles should be kept in present tense with the exception of the History and Trivia sections. Categories No useless or redundant or frivilous categories are allowed. Creating an Article Any user may create a new page; please keep this manual in mind when doing so. Character page Any and all characters in the Black Bullet series, may have his/her own page, as long as they meet the following criteria. *Must be involved in the story-line, meaning no background characters. In other words, if a character is only seen standing or sitting but does not interact or have any lines it is not worthy. *May have only been referred but never featured. Any character who is mentioned by name and has an impact on the story line. Locations Any location that has been named or at least mentioned, can have its own article. It must use the Location Template. Organizations Any organization that has a relevance to the storyline will have an article. Chapters All chapters will have their own articles, and they must maintain the same format that all other chapter pages have. An example of a chapter page can be seen here: Chapter 1: Promoter, Initiator. Category:Policy